Droplets
by Swing-21
Summary: 50 sentences challenge, of the ZADR variety. Invader Zim doesn't belong to me.


50 sentences challenge, ZADR variety

Summary: 50 sentences challenge, ZADR variety

Warning: Ratings may vary

AN: Before some of you take my head off because I should be working on OTHER fics pointed look at Kriss, let me just say that I'm very busy juggling 3 jobs (2 since this morning), making cosplays and also working on my own book. And then I found this challenge and couldn't resist. The fun part was to create an atmosphere in only one sentence. Sorry for the run-ons and sometimes weird syntax, I'm tired and have to get up early tomorrow… Enjoy!

* * *

1-Ring

Dib didn't like horror movies that much, but seeing as they always managed to turn Zim into a very affectionate and horny alien, he could suffer through another scene of little girls crawling out of wells.

2-Hero

After years of trying to expose Zim and the Irken invasion by every conceivable mean, Dib never was more of a hero than that night, when, after nine minutes and forty-five seconds of deliberation and self-loathing, he reattached the pak to his defeated enemy's back.

3-Memory

From the darkness of his prison cell, Zim wondered if having a computerized memory that allowed him to remember every pant, gasp, and moan was a blessing or a curse.

4-Box

The cardboard box where Dib put his evidence on Zim had multiplied, and its cohorts now filled the garage, but the teenager was still uneasy at the idea of using any of it.

5-Run

As the countdown reached its end, Dib had the weird realization that, for the first time, they weren't chasing each other, but running alongside each other.

6-Hurricane

'Why is it that you manage to look worse when you fuck Zim than when you fight him?' asked Gaz, seeing her brother's just-been-swallowed-then-spat-by-a-hurricane appearance.

7-Wings

'Pass me the twisting zip-a-lick thingie,' mumbled Zim from under the ship's left wing, and smiled when Dib placed the exact right instrument in his claws, a second later.

8-Cold

Dib could not hold back a snicker when he found Zim, clad only in shorts, standing in front of the open fridge to fight back the unbearable heat.

9-Red

'I didn't know humans were that bendy,' commented the Tallest to his companion, watching the interesting footage Zim had sent them on "human weaknesses".

10-Drink

Zim had never hated water more that now, as he watched a droplet escape from Dib's bottle to run along Dib's lips, cheek and neck, to disappear inside his shirt.

11-Midnight

Dib couldn't help but laugh as Zim's latest world-invasion plan turned back into a pumpkin, leaving the Invader sprawled on the floor, with only a handful of mice instead of his fire-breathing horses.

12-Temptation

'You've been taunting me for too long,' muttered the Invader at the unconscious body, before pulling at that single strand of hair with amused snickers just to watch it spring back, again and again.

13-View

'Watch carefully, human,' said Zim to his copilot, 'for you won't get to see your home-planet for a long, long time.'

14-Music

Zim pressed his antennas to the broken body, and the faint heartbeat he found was the most beautiful music ever.

15-Silk

'Is THAT what you call tying someone up? These shiny ribbons wouldn't even keep a smeet captive! You suck at this bondage thing!' ranted Zim at his exasperated lover.

16-Cover

Every winter night, Dib had to wake up at 3am to reclaim the blankets back from his snoring lover.

17-Promise

'Idiot of a human!' howled Zim at the tombstone, 'you said you would be there to stop me at every turn! It's not fun if you're not there to fight back!'

18-Dream

The alien lifted an antenna, sure that the last moan coming from the sleeping teenager sounded like his name.

19-Candle

Zim narrowed his eyes at the eighteen little flaming sticks on top of is quadruple chocolate cake, and wondered if the human would find a way to place their 254 companions on it if he knew his real age.

20-Talent

Dib knew that subtlety wasn't one of Zim's talents, because there was no mistaking the smeebie-sized Invading uniform he found one day on their bed.

21-Silence

Zim discovered that the only real way to shut Dib up was to gag him before proceeding to do lewd and unspeakable acts on the rest or his willing body.

22-Journey

'I told you to stop and ask for directions,' grumbled Dib, searching the map for their position, 'but NOOOOOO, you had to be stubborn and turn left instead of right at the last nebula!'

23-Fire

'Officer, I can explain,' explained lamely Dib, avoiding to look the charred remains of the city, 'it all started when GIR, that's our dog, wanted to make a batch of blueberry muffins…'

24-Strenght

The human had grown stronger in the years he'd been away from Earth, realized the alien while being pinned to the nearest flat surface.

25-Mask

At Dib's amusement, "Green is sexy" was proved true once again by Jim Carrey's antics on the TV screen.

26-Ice

Zim narrowed his eyes, wondering why he'd be jealous of a stupid popsicle, of all foolish things on this forsaken planet.

27-Fall

'Why am I not surprised to find you here?' asked Dib to his new roommate, on his first day of college.

28-Forgotten

Dib woke up with a killer hangover, with no recollection of the events of the precedent night, and he would have given anything to know the reason behind Zim's satisfied smirk.

29-Dance

'I came to kill you, but I can wait until you're done,' said Zim to a spaceship-printed boxer clad Dib, who just a moment before had been "Moving it like this" and "Shaking it like that".

30-Body

'And the best part about humans,' smirked Zim to his Irken companion, 'is that their tongues are flat.'

31-Sacred

After a quick research on who this "God" person was, Zim found no reason to why Dib would rather scream _His_ name instead of Zim's.

32-Farewells

Dad, read the post-it, I'm eloping to another planet with my alien lover. Love, Dib.

33-World

If it was such a small world after all, Zim would have managed to take it over long ago, thought the alien while glaring at the singing puppets.

34-Formal

Zim blew at the thing hanging from his funny-hat, holding the rolled-up diploma in his hand, wondering when Dib would stop droning about knowledge and realizations and just let everyone go home already.

35-Fever

The first time their son caught a human sickness, Zim yelled bloody murder when Dib attempted to press a wet washcloth to his forehead.

36-Laugh

Zim's laugh was loud, obnoxious and cruel, so Dib ruled out any movie dates after that disastrous first experience.

37-Lies

'It's a skin condition,' repeated Dib when someone asked him why his boyfriend was green and had no ears.

38-Forever

Zim had captured Dib's last breath in a time stasis field, so the human would never die.

39-Overwhelmed

It was a risky game, removing his pak during lovemaking, but it heightened every sense and transformed it in an incredible experience, as long as they kept it real quick.

40-Whisper

'I'll get you out,' whispered Dib next to an antenna, removing the electric shackles and keeping his ears strained for any approaching guards.

41-Wait

Zim's claws stopped at his waistband and the next moments seemed like torture to Dib.

42-Talk

No one can make any sense of what Zim says, except maybe Dib, and even there, he doesn't manage to catch every quirky sentence.

43-Search

'Stop staring at my ass and help me find my pants!' exclaimed Dib from under the bed.

44-Hope

It was the hope that filled Dib's eyes, his yearning to die, that stopped Zim from pulling the trigger and made him walk away in disgust.

45-Eclipse

When Zim had shouted "I'll let you kiss me when the Earth, the sun and the moon will be aligned!", he never would have thought that such things actually happened on this planet.

46-Gravity

'Dun' wanna get up,' mumbled Zim, sprawled on top of Dib, 'your planet's gravity has defeated me.'

47-Highway

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' yelled Zim through the open window, not paying attention to Dib, who was ready to wet himself in the passenger's chair.

48-Unknown

At first, the Tallest's mate was considered different and ugly, but with time, Irkens started to see what their beloved leader had found in this strange creature.

49-Lock

'Foolish human security, trying to keep Zim away,' snickered the Invader while blasting open the cell at the Crazy House for Boys.

50-Breathe

Zim noted that if he licked Dib in certain places, the human forgot how to breathe correctly.

* * *

AN: That thing was insanely fun to do. And now I'm lacking sleep hours. Yay!


End file.
